


Broken Promises

by HEARTBROKEN



Category: Jaspar - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Anorexia, Bulimia, Drabble, Eating Disorder, M/M, One-Shot, dont read if youll be triggered, seriously your health is more important than reading this, soRRY I GOT BORED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:18:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4292169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HEARTBROKEN/pseuds/HEARTBROKEN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe does something he's not supposed to.</p><p>Caspar hears it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Promises

**Author's Note:**

> i gOt bOReD

Caspar heard it. He heard that sound, which he hasn't heard in ten months.  
  
He jumped at the sound, running into Joe's bathroom, looking at the shaking boy on the floor.  
  
The room smelled like it. He knew Joe did it. He was shaking like he did after he did it, and tears were gathering in his eyes. Joe hated when Caspar caught him. He always told him a list of things that he loved about him, and that fucked up Joe's emotions. It gave him a reason to live. It made him fall in love with Caspar.  
  
Joe promised he wouldn't. He promised he wouldn't read the tweets, or the comments. He swore on it.  
  
But he did. He knew Caspar would hate him for that. Caspar would call him the fat faggot that he is, and just give up on him. Just like everyone else. He knew it.  
  
It hurt so much to think about it, Caspar leaving him. They didn't have any sort of romantic relationship, but It hurt so badly to think about it.  
  
Caspar was in so much shock. Joe was doing so well, or at least he thought. He thought he was doing well. He hated thinking about how much Joe hated himself. Finding people like Joe was rare. Joe was precious. He would never believe it if you told him, but he made everyone happier. He lit up every single room he was in. He was beautiful too. But, the worst things happen to the best people.

Caspar loved Joe.

It was a shame that Joe couldn't see it.  
  
He wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, holding him tightly. That only seemed to make it worse, but it was what Joe needed.  
  
"What did they say, baby?" Joe seemed surprised at the pet name.

"They told me to kill myself, because I'm a fat pathetic fag." He whispered.  
  
Caspar held him tightly. "Now you know that none of it's true."  
  
"Yes it is!" He cried. "I'm a fag. I'm pathetic. It's pathetic to love your flatmate. I'm fat. I'm so fucking ugly and you wouldn't understand because you're perfect and I'm stupid and fat and I can't do anything right - "  
  
Caspar knew what he just said. Joe just slipped out that he loved Caspar, and went on about how bad that was. He went on to name his insecurities, but Caspar couldn't let him go on. He was shaking, his heart was racing, but he did it.  
  
He kissed Joe.  
  
Not on the lips of course, Joe just threw up.  
  
He grabbed the side of his face, and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Joe, please stop," Caspar whispered, looking him dead in the eye. "You're so beautiful. I love you so much. You're not fat, you're fragile. And even if you were fat, I would still love you all the same. Joe, you are fucking perfect. There is only one thing that I don't love about you, and that's how you don't love yourself. You're precious, baby. Please don't talk like that."  
  
Joe let himself cry onto Caspar. He let himself tear up, he cried onto him.  
  
"I - I love you too..." Joe struggled to say through his tears.  
  
 

* * *

   
  
Joe sat on the couch, wrapped in a blanket. Caspar was in the kitchen, making them tea. He walked into the room, handing Joe a mug.

Caspar wrapped his arms around Joe, holding him as close as possible and kissing his face all over. Joe was smiling and blushing like an idiot. Caspar loved kissing Joe. He'd only done it a few times, today and one other time. Joe doesn't remember it, because he was drunk, but Joe kissed Caspar then. That was where his feelings started to develop. He sure as hell wasn't going to tell Joe the next morning.

He'd been waiting to tell him about it. And now, the was the perfect time.

"Joe, I need to talk to you." Fear flashed across his face. I wrapped my arms tighter around his small frame and held him tight.

"I've never told you about this before, and I should have. I'm sorry. But one night, you came home drunk and I was helping you to bed when you kissed me. I hadn't thought about the idea of us before, but that moment, when you kissed me, I felt it. I felt all of the stupid soulmate crap that I don't believe in. And, Joe, I really like you, or love you even, and I can't stand how you look at yourself. You look at yourself as if you hate everything about yourself but you shouldn't because you don't have a flaw and even if you did it would be a perfect flaw. I care so much about you Jojo, please talk to me if you ever wanna do it again."

Caspar kissed the bridge of his nose, kissing every inch from there down to his lips.

Joe was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> first jaspar fic.. thoughts ??


End file.
